I Will Not Leave
by Tashferry7
Summary: The Case started out like any other case. I thought we'd go in, be messed with by ghosts and leave, like how we normally do things. I was wrong. No one expected what was going to happen to us. Especially me.
1. Day One

I was sitting in the office when the phone rang. Now, when the phone rang I was doing yoga. I know what you're thinking, of all the things to do, why yoga? Well, let me tell it, it gets so boring and I don't want to be sleeping if Naru decides to show his face in the main room. Anyway, back to the phone. So since I was upside down in a crab position I managed to fall over from the initial shock of the phone ringing, then when I tried to get up I tripped over a water bottle that I left on the floor by accident, I quickly pulled myself off of the floor even though it felt like a car hit me and answered the phone. When I picked up the phone I tried to say, "hello this is Shibuya Physic Research, my name is Mai, how can we help you?" but It came out as, "Hell- oh God- this is Shibuy- ow I'm in so much pain- Physic Research, my- can you please could you give me a minute?"

"Yes, of course. Are you ok Miss?" A concerned English woman's voice asked through the phone.

"I'll be ok, I'm just very clumsy," I told the woman calmly.

The woman at the other end of the phone laughed but it didn't feel like she was being mean, it was like she understood.

"Oh, my goodness, I'm so sorry! How can I help you?" I asked as soon as it clicked that I had a job to do.

"Yes, I would like to speak to your boss," the woman asked nicely and sounded very polite with her English accent.

"Of course, may I ask who's calling?" I said as I moved my shoulders in a feeble attempt to crack them.

"I'm Elizabeth Davis," the woman informed me, "but call me Liz."

I bet Elizabeth has a great smile because a voice that sweet and polite deserves a pretty smile.

"Ok, if you would mind just waiting a minute and I'll patch you through to Mr Shibuya," I said and pushed the hold button on the phone and put the phone down.

I walked to Naru's office and knocked on the door, slightly worried that he would say no to whatever Elizabeth had to say. I know I only talked to her on the phone but I had a good feeling about her.

"Come in," Naru said with his normal nonchalant tone.

I warily opened the door. Ever since our last case I've been staring to wonder if Naru is more dangerous than any ghost, curse or God that we'll ever come across, but then I take a moment and think. He's Naru. Sure he has faults, that I won't list because there are a lot of faults, but he's Naru. He may try to make it seem like he doesn't care but he does. I've seen him be very sympathetic in his own way.

I stepped in front of his desk where Naru sat with a plain black book that was placed so that I couldn't see what was inside it. He's been looking at that book a lot lately.

"What is it?" Naru asked without looking up from his book.

"An Elizabeth Davis wants to speak to you," I told him.

Naru's head snapped up and he shut the black book quickly. That defiantly caught his attention.

"Is she on the line?" Naru asked with urgency.

"Well, yeah-"

"Please leave. Now," Naru practically ordered me.

I hastily walked out the room. As soon as I shut Naru's office door he started talking. I stood by the door for a minute, wondering what they were talking about. I couldn't hear what they were saying but Naru sounded very relaxed and I'm almost positive I heard him laugh.

When the front door of our office opened I practically jumped out my skin and lunged for a seat on the sofa so I didn't look like I was eavesdropping on Naru.

"Mai? What are you doing?" the person that walked through the door asked.

The question seemed sensible since my lunge turned into a dive and resulted into me landing face down on the sofa, which did not help the feeling of being rammed into a bus. Today was not going well.

I looked up and saw Monk staring at me in confusion. Considering the situation I was in, I did what I normally did. Closed my eyes, made a big goofy smile and waved. All I heard was Monk laughter laced with Ayako's laugh. I opened my eyes to find she was here as well. Now I was confused. It's normal for one of the team to drop by, but two of them…

I sat upright on the couch and looked at my two friends.

"Why are you guys here?" I asked when I saw bags slung over their shoulders. "and why do you have bags?"

"Well, I don't know about Ayako, but I got a call from Elizabeth Davis this morning, saying that she needed a spirit exercised. She said she was going to get the whole team involved before she phoned Naru," Monk explained.

"Same here," Ayako said.

"But why? Why not phone Naru first and let him call you?" I thought aloud.

"Because," Naru said from behind me.

My head turned around swiftly. Naru was leaning against the doorway, hands crossed over his chest and he looked very cute, might I add.

"Mrs Davis wanted to assure that I'd take the case. John and Miss Hara also accepted the case so I expect they'll be here any minute," Naru told us.

"So where are we going?" I questioned.

"We'll be near Ikenoura," Naru said. "Mai, I suggest that you go home and pack a bag right away.

"Ok," I said and stood up. "I'll be back in thirty minutes."

I exited the office and stared heading to my apartment. I didn't need a coat because it was summer so it was nice to feel the warm summer breeze. The sky was bright blue without a single cloud in the sky. Everyone around me seemed happy and full of life. On a day like this, what's the worst that could happen? I'm sure the worst thing that could happen would be a pigeon dying of a heart attack and believe me, it's happened.

Finally, I made it to my apartment. I opened the front door and walked up one flight of stairs. I turned to the left and saw my apartment door at the end of the hallway. My front door opened easily enough and gathering together a bag of clothes was no problem at all considering I had a bag already packed. You see, I know how Naru will only take cases that interest him and sometimes those cases will be halfway across Japan, which may seem small on the map but we have hills. Big hills.

I was back at the office ten minutes early and when I got in I saw John and Masako had arrived because everyone, except Lin, were having tea.

"Hey," I greeted and everyone returned my welcome.

I sat down next to Masako while Monk poured me a cup of tea and passed it to me in silence. I thanked him, took a sipped and noticed that everyone was looking at Naru in shock.

"So let me get this straight. We are going to Oliver Davises parents house to exercise a spirit? What's the point?" Ayako asked with her snooty attitude.

"They have had many cases of the spirit over the years. No matter how many times they exercise it, it always comes back worse than before and this time they want us to investigate it and try and help it find peace or we'll have to destroy it," Naru said and then took a calm sip of his tea.

"Surly it won't come to that," Masako commented.

"It has been happening for years and it just keeps getting worse and worse," Naru told us again.

"What keeps getting worse though?" I asked, feeling a little stupid that I even had to ask.

"The children from Ikenoura travel to the house that's higher up in the mountains and surround the house. Each time the spirit comes back the children move closer. This only happens at night so when dawn comes around the children awake from their trance so the Davises have had to take care of them until their parents came for them. When the Davises ask the children if they remember anything they say that they see a glowing figure standing in the window and all of the children say the same window," Naru took a sip of his tea again.

"What I don't understand is why they don't get their incredible son to go sort things out," Ayako stated.

Naru sighed. Silence fell over the room. I think we all expected Naru to say something but his lips remained sealed.

"So, when are we leaving?" John asked and his Aussie accent broke the silence.

"Ten minutes," Naru said.

"How are we getting there?" Monk said.

"Via mini bus. We don't need to bring equipment with us since the Davises already have the equipment," Naru said, and once again, he took a sip of his tea.

I thought about how far away Ikenoura was. I looked at everyone in the room. Now call it intuition but I think this road trip would result in one of us not making it to Ikenoura. We are all the worst people at sitting still, with the exception of Naru and Li, so we end up annoying each other with fidgeting, noises and even doing nothing. On our last case we decided to play a game to pass the time. We chose punch buggy. We almost killed each other until Naru, who had claimed the front passenger seat, turned around, gave us the stare of death and said in a low, threatening voice, "If one of you touches another's persons arm I will rip off all of your limbs." At the time it was scary. After that case was done, the threat was terrifying considering he has serious ESP going on.


	2. Shonich

Lin arrived at the time Naru said and we got into the car quickly without any fuss because I think we can all agree that we like our limbs. Lin was the driver, Naru claimed his position as the front seat passenger, Monk had the left window seat, Ayako sat at the right window so John had to sit between them or war was going to break out, Masako and I were in the two seats at the back. Everyone sat in silence. No one asked for any music because Naru never listened to music so we pondered the question on whether he even liked music.

We soon left the city and went into the busy road that was bound to turn into a country road in about an hour. The scene outside the window was beautiful but after a while it became a blur so I turned my head to face Masako. She was already asleep.

It's amazingly creepy how she looks like a Japanese doll. Her kimono today was blood red with golden flower petals all over it. Her short black hair was perfect, as always, and her face looked calm, like she didn't have a care in the world. Masako's hands were carefully placed in her lap as if she was a doll that was being left for a while because the little girl that adored her was going to have dinner.

"So, I'll ask again, why are _we _going to help the Davises?" Ayako more or less demanded.

"I would give you a reason, but I honestly couldn't care less if you knew why we're going or not, do you know why?" Naru retaliated almost instantly.

"No, I don't," Ayako said, staying strong.

"Because you're already in the car," Naru told her.

Monk went into hysterics along with John. I chuckled a little because I was aware of Masako peaceful sleep.

"That's not funny!" Ayako shouted and crossed her arms in annoyance.

John started apologizing for laughing while Monk's laughter got louder. Thank God he and Ayako weren't next to each other. They like to dish out insults and snide comments but they're useless at taking it.

My head rested against the window as Ayako and Monk started their insult war. It's funny how I found that soothing. Maybe it's because I always imagined a family being loud and crazy. Sure this wasn't what I had in mind when I originally thought of what it'd be like to have a big family but it's perfect the way it is. And with that thought, I went to sleep.

I awoke to the sound of Lin's cell ringing. It was the dreaded customary Nokia ring tone.

"Hello," Lin said but I didn't see a phone in his hands, maybe I was too far away…

"Yo! Long time no speak, Lin!" an excited female voice said through a speaker.

Masako jumped awake at the girls voice and looked like a rabbit caught in a headlight for a few seconds until she got herself together.

"Hello, Rikka," Naru said without any feeling.

"Excuse me, where's my best friend and what have you done to him?" Rikka asked in a fake shock voice.

"Rikka, please not now, you're on speaker," Naru said with embarrassment.

"I know that! Give me some credit!" Rikka started laughing and even Lin joined in.

This was creepy…

"So when are you gonna get here?" Rikka asked.

"Ten minutes," Lin told her, still laughing a little bit.

"Ok, meet me at the garage and I'll take you up to the house," Rikka informed them.

"Alright, see you then," Naru said.

"Yep, and be prepared, I know I am," Rikka said, it was like she was mocking Naru.

"Game on," Naru said and Lin, I think, hung up the phone.

We all sat in silence as we tried to wrap our heads around what just happened. It was too weird. Naru has a best friend that's a girl? We're meeting her at a garage? Naru has to be prepared? I'm so confused!

No one spoke and soon enough we went through the valley of two mountains and entered the final stretch to Ikenoura. The town seemed so full of life from afar, the sun was shining and the sea was glittering. You would never think that anything sinister was happening.

"Naru, who the hell is Rikka?" Monk questioned Naru bluntly.

Everyone stared at Naru. Now, a moment like this is where the person being stared at spills their guts, not Naru. He sat there, looking out the window as if he hadn't heard us. Typical.

The village went out of my sight in an instant because we had turned onto a winding path with tall trees that showed us the way. The trees let through rays of light that highlighted some small woodland creatures that normally hid.

Ayako let out a peaceful sigh and leaned back in her chair.

"Are these trees alive?" I asked softly.

"Yes, they are all very much alive. Some of them are happy but I can also sense extreme melancholy from the trees further away," Ayako whispered dreamily.

"Why are they sad?" I said, wondering what was so bad that it could make a tree sad.

"I wish I knew," Ayako whispered so that it was almost like she said it to herself.

It took about fifteen minutes down a winding path of trees until we emerged into the town. People were waving at our van, children were playing in the street and nobody seemed particularly worried. Then again, looks can be deceiving.

The stores were small and full of pictures in the front window. The pictures were of people looking happy which was really nice to see. Shop windows weren't completely covered, they had spare squares where light could shine in. It was beautiful.

"The community hasn't always been like this," Masako thought aloud as she gazed out the window.

I don't think anyone else heard her but she sounded sad. Why does she always sound sad when thinking a loud?

We went straight down to the seaside and parked outside a garage. The garage had a massive open door that had about a million spanners, wrenches, tyres, rudders, hulls, oil and a car in the centre of it all with someone underneath. All I could see of the person was their multicolour converse and work overalls that were rolled up to their knees.

Naru and Lin jumped out the car as soon as the key was pulled out of the ignition and started walking into the garage. John, monk and Ayako leaped out leaving Masako and I to put the seats in front of us down and clamber out. I exited the car sooner than Masako because she had kimono on so she was trying to look graceful and get out the car. She ended up shuffling over the seat like a little princess. How the hell does Masako survive ghost hunting?

When Masako finished shuffling out the van we jogged/walked to the garage where everyone was standing around the feet that were sticking out the bottom of the car. Naru was leaning against the dark green car, rolling his eyes.

"Are you going to come and say hello?" Naru said with an exasperated tone.

"You said you'd be here ten minutes ago and you're late," a muffled voice, which defiantly belonged to a girl, said from underneath the car.

"I'm sorry. I underestimated the time that it would take. Just get out from under Mr Takamora's car," Naru said like he actually meant it.

"Fine," the girl said and rolled out from under the car.

The girl had choppy brown hair with a side fringe that framed her face, big violet eyes, a button nose, full lips and freckles over the bridge of her nose. Her work overalls were rolled up to her elbow and the zip was done half the way up so it showed her witty t-shirt that said, "Of _course_ you're special! Just not in the way you think…".

The girl glared at Naru and then he was soaked. The girl started laughing.

"We good?" Naru asked and held out his hand to her.

"Of course, Sooty," she said, still laughing as she accepted Naru's hand and got pulled to her feet.

Immediately as she was on her feet, Naru picked her up and carried her over to the gigantic sink at the end of the room. He got the showerhead that was clearly added on for convenience and turned on the tap with one hand while holding the girl in the other as she tried to squirm out of his grip. He then poured the water straight over her head and she stopped struggling. Her face turned into a pout. Naru and the girl were both soaked but Naru had the smile on his face.

"You suck," the girl said and I finally clicked onto who it was. Rikka.

"Only repaying what you gave me," Naru said, chuckling.

"Could you at least put me down?" Rikka asked.

"Fine," Naru smiled as he placed her down.

The smile didn't disappear from Naru's face. He had such a nice smile.

"Rikka, I would hug you but you're dripping," Lin told her, smiling.

"It's okay, it just means I have to attack you later," Rikka said with a cheesy grin on her face.

Naru composed himself and walked back over to us in his regular fashion. Rikka walked over with Naru, leaving a trail of water behind her.

"Everyone, this is Rikka Osaka," Naru told us what we practically already knew.

"Yo," Rikka greeted and gave us a little wave.

"She'll be driving us up to the house," Naru added.

"Unfortunately," Rikka said and rolled her eyes.

We all stood there for a second. This situation was weirder than any ghost we've ever come across. Naru never smiles, never mind laugh – unless he's insulting one of us – and he even soaked Rikka. More to the point, how can Rikka make Naru act like a…teenager?

"Naru, how did you get wet?" Monk asked with the "I have no idea how the fudge that happened" look on his face.

"That was me," Rikka announced proudly.

"How? You were on the floor," Monk questioned.

"She's a very powerful physic that for some unknown reason keeps a supply of water balloons on a shelf," Naru told us with a hint of humour.

"One, you know why. Two, I have some self control considering I had twenty on my shelf," Rikka noted.

"Thank you for your kindness," Naru said sarcastically.

"No problem, Sooty," Rikka said with a cheeky grin on her face.

Naru glanced at his watch and announced that we had to get going. Lin said that he had to run some errands in town so Rikka was going to drive him up later. Monk and Ayako tried to object but Rikka told them that she'd leave them behind so they agreed to get in the van. We sat in the same seats with Rikka replacing Lin. Naru and Rikka had a nice conversation about the local business in the town before she even put the key in the ignition. I laid my head against the window and a soothing song came on, followed by laughter that didn't just belong to Naru and Rikka, it also came from John and Monk. I had a feeling that the joke was at Ayako's expense. Good thing I drifted into a light sleep before Ayako started screaming like a banshee.


	3. yi ri

The violent bump and sudden halt woke me up this time. I rubbed my eyes and heard two of the car doors open. When I looked out the windshield I saw Naru and Rikka talking with serious faces on.

Monk turned his head around so he could see Masako and I and asked us if we were ok.

"I'm fine," I said with a nervous laugh because I finally caught a glance of where we were.

We were back in the pathway of trees except the road we were on was a dirt road. The trees were much taller on this path it was like they were trying to trap us. I turned my head around to try and see the ocean but trees surrounded us.

"Come on out, you lot!" Rikka shouted in a much nicer way than Naru would have done.

Exiting the car was easier this time, even though we still got ditched in the back. Masako got out quicker than I did and skipped to Naru's side. I think her jealousy overrides her pride. How do I know? Because I'm just the same. I might of liked Rikka if she wasn't the only one that could make Naru do that.

I ambled over to the semi circle in front of the hood of the car.

"Everyone, we'll be walking the rest of the way," Naru announced.

"What? You make us come all the way out here and then you want us to walk up a hill?" Ayako erupted.

"To be fair, you would be driving up the rest of the way if your _boss_ bother to change the God damn tires," Rikka told us, pushing the blame onto him.

"I'm not a mechanic. I don't check my car regularly!" Naru argued.

"Sooty, I told you how to check the tires and how to make sure everything ok under the hood so take the blame or I'll have to embarrass you further," Rikka threatened.

"Back to my point, I am not walking up the hill!" Ayako told us again.

"Fine, then you'll be walking down the hill, alone," Naru told Ayako.

Rikka looked at her watch, "And look at the time. It'll be night fall soon and since it take longer to get down than up…"

Naru and Rikka let out a fake sigh of sadness that made Ayako start to walk straight up the hill. Rikka ran straight up after her along with John. Naru led Monk, Masako and I up the hill, which seemed to add to the weirdness that was today.

Naru and Masako walked a few metres in front of Monk and I. Masako had her arm looped within Naru's and I could hear them talking quietly and seriously.

"Don't you think it's strange?" Monk asked me.

I looked up at him, expecting to see a smile but all I found was a serious face, "What?"

"The fact that Naru knows one of the locals and that he's leading us up this hill," Monk pointed out.

I was going to argue that it was an obvious path until I took a look around. There were numerous dirt roads branching off this dirt road. You could get lost if you didn't know which turn to take. But of course! He was following Rikka. I squinted to find Rikka but I couldn't see her. That group must be further ahead. So how is Naru leading us?

"Should we ask him how he knows the way?" I whispered to Monk.

"No. We'll have to see how this unfolds," Monk told me and sighed.

"But why not ask him now?" I questioned.

"Because, Naru may be secretive sometimes but I trust him and the fact that he'll tell us what he's thinking in the end, don't you?" Monk said casually.

I gazed at my feet, stepping on the brown, almost red, ground. I sighed.

"I do," I said like a five year old that just admitted she didn't brush her teeth.

Our conversation ended at that. Monk was right, and I didn't like it. I never understood why Naru never told us everything. I remember how mad and helpless I felt when I thought he and Lin where going to kill those students in the gym. I wanted to scream and cry because I was so angry. Then when I found out what he planning all along I was happy but pissed off. I still don't understand why he didn't tell us in the first place! Or why he let me call him all those things because in the end I felt bad instead of him! I mean, it's not that damn hard to tell someone what you're planning, is it?

"We're almost there," Naru told us as we turned onto a different dirt road.

The sound of children's laughter then pierced my ears. It was odd that it seemed comforting considering the amount of times I've heard a child laugh and had to run the hell away. We were heading towards the children and when we turned the next corner I could see two small children in the distance, Ayako, John and Rikka. They were all running in circles, I think, laughing. The closer we got, the happier they appeared.

"Naru, is it safe for children to be at the house?" I asked Naru, raising my voice a little bit because he was a few feet away.

"I wouldn't advise it but I think they'll be ok," Naru told me with a hint of worry in his voice. Then he whispered, "I hope they'll be ok."

I don't think I was meant to hear that but Masako looked at him and touched his arm – stupid Masako, always being able to get that close to Naru – so I think she heard.

"I am a shrine maiden, kid!" I heard Ayako screech.

Monk started laughing, "Should we run up and help her defend her honour?".

"Ok," I said, laughing.

"You two run ahead, I'll walk up with Miss Hara," Naru told us.

Monk and I started jogging, over took Naru and Masako and made footprints as we planted our feet into the ground. It went without saying but Monk and I were racing. I would get some distance on him and he would catch up. I could tell that he was saving his energy for a sprint just before we reached the clearing. I had to find a way to stop him. I slowly started to drift towards him until I was a few steps ahead and I got in his line of running.

"Hey!" He shouted in shock.

My sprint to the clearing beat Monks by miles. Once I had claimed my victory I collapsed on soft green grass with my arms and legs spread out as I let out a breathless, "whoooooo. I beat you."

"Miss, are you ok?" a little girl asked as she stood by my right hand side, her hand behind her and legs placed firmly together.

"I'm cool, just give me a minute," I said and sighed.

I felt the ground shake as Monk landed on it, which sent me into a fit of laughter.

Then another child, about thirteen stood next to the little girl who looked about four. The little girl had bright blonde hair with a pink clip pinning back the left side of her hair, a plain knee length pink dress with a long-sleeved with top underneath, immaculate white tights and white shoes with tiny pink little flowers on them.

The thirteen year old girl had long red hair in a plat, a green vest with a yellow smiley face on it, white jeans that had a few grass stains on them and green pumps with gold buckles.

The teenager smiled at me, and the little girl kneeled down beside me. The thirteen year old offered me her hand and a, "Hello, you must be Oliver's friend."

Now I'm confused.


End file.
